The Black Void
Chapter 2 "Don't you think you were being a little harsh to that guy?" ''asked Mephiles. "Why do you care," said Jason "I thought you hated humans." ''"I do, but you don't." "He wouldn't pay me, so I made him. We need all the money we can get if we're going to carry out our master plan." Jason stopped. He uncovered his guild mark, a black spiral, and held it over his head. Immediately his guild hall became visible. "Welcome home master," said Jason. "Thank you Jason," ''answered Mephiles. He walked into the guild hall with it immediately cloaking itself again. "Hey Jason!" yelled a member of his guild and put his arm around him. He had shaggy blonde hair, fair skin, and a feral look look in his bright blue eyes. He was wearing all white, stained in blood. "Don't touch me Cane," said Jason bluntly. He retracted his arm. "So you're back from your job." "What do you want?" "Did you bring me back any snacks?" Jason sighed "You're such a pain," Jason took out a human finger from his pocket. "This is all you're getting though." "Wow thanks Jason!" Exclaimed Cane taking the finger and eating it. "I don't care what the other's say about you Jason, you're a pretty cool guy." "Whatever," Jason walked away. "Why did we let him in the guild in the first place." ''"Our soldiers don't need to be likable, they just need to be powerful," answered Mephiles. "Just bear with them." "If you insist." "Hey handsome," said a girl that suddenly latched onto Jason's arm. She had long reddish brown hair, tanned skin, and large brown eyes. She was also incredibly short. "Hayley what have I told you people about touching me?" asked Jason. She immediately let go. "Sorry it's just we're all anxiously waiting for the results for the S-Class promotional trial," said Hayley. "What about it?" asked Jason "Well as the guild ace, you're the only one allowed to talk to the master." "Yeah." "So do you know who passed?" Hayley batted her eyelashes. "So here's what you say Jason," ''said Mephiles. ''"'As much as I would like to tell you Hayley...'" "As much as I would like to tell you Hayley..." repeated Jason. "'I can not tell you about the results of the S-Class promotional trial...'" "I can not tell you about the results of the S-Class promotional trial..." "'And if you ever ask again...'" "And if you ever ask again..." "'You won't live long enough to find out...'" "You won't live long enough to find out." Hayley backed up. "Ok" "But don't worry, even if you don't make S-Class it probably won't matter, there's plenty of other jobs for you to take anyways." Jason turned away from her and went up to the second floor of the hall and into his quarters. There wasn't much there. Just a bed, a dresser, and one decoration: a picture. It was of him as a child in a group shot with nine other people. An adult, six kids, a goat man, and an old man.